In this study we propose to test the safety and efficacy of an experimental therapy designed to induce regression of tumors that are currently incurable. This will be accomplished by the delivery, directly into the tumor, of a DNA/liposome complex that directs the synthesis of histocompatibility antigen B7. This protein, when expressed on the surface of the tumor, stimulates immune rejection of the malignant tissue.